


New Year's

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New year, old routines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

He really has to hand it to Mokuba: he throws great parties, full of free booze and never-ending flutes of champagne. He doesn’t make it a habit to drink, but c’mon. It’s New Year’s.

He’s more than a little buzzed when he spots Kaiba standing by himself, away from the crowd.

“Hey there, Moneybags.” He raises his glass at him with no expectations.

Kaiba gives him a look and Joey has to laugh at himself - well, laugh at both of them really. His face is warm and he’s having too good of a time to let Kaiba’s sour-puss attitude to ruin his good cheer.

“Happy New Year.” He steps into Kaiba’s personal space to clink his glass with Kaiba’s.

There’s an annoyed sigh and Joey chuckles again.

“Have a good one,” Kaiba replies, quiet and low so that Joey isn’t sure that he actually said anything. Kaiba nods and walks away.

Joey raises his glass and empties it. “You too.”


End file.
